Adventures of an Imperial Pilot
by Kendoka Girl
Summary: Imperial TIE Fighter pilot, Juno Eclipse, gets her dream of joining the Empire and battling the hated Rebels. But, is it a dream or a nightmare?
1. Congratulations

**The Imperial Naval Academy**

The rhythmic sound of mechanized breathing filled a sterile room that was flooded with white light on white walls. The intensity of the lights nearly blinded the Imperial officer as he entered and walked smartly across the durasteel floor plates, making a clicking sound with his black boots. The officer grew nervous as he approached a black figure, sitting with his back turned. The mysterious figure was rumored to have magical powers that could cause death or insanity with a mere thought. Surely, these were fables designed to keep the rabble in line throughout the Empire, but just imagining this power gave him the creeps. A cold tingle ran down his spine as he came to attention.

"Lord Vader…I have the-"

A dismissive gloved hand rose into the air. "Yes, Commander Ozzer, I have already read the application files."

How did he know what the officer would say? Was there any truth to the wild tales of dark power? The commander stood, speechless. All he could see was the back of Lord Vader's black helmet, reflecting the harsh lighting back at him. The sound of the breathing made his skin crawl.

Vader lowered his hand. "I have selected this year's cadets for the Imperial Naval Academy. There is one student who is…most impressive. I sense that she will be of great value to the Empire."

Yes, her scores were excellent…in the top one percent to be exact, but…. "She is only fourteen, Lord Vader. That is far too young. I would recommend-"

Again, the hand went up. Commander Ozzer knew that there would be no further argument on this. There were rumors of other officers who had crossed Lord Vader or had…let him down. He was not going to be one of those people. He was a loyal servant to the Emperor and if letting a fourteen year old girl enter the Academy was going to advance his career, than so be it. "Yes, Lord Vader."

The commander stood there for a few more seconds while an awkward silence grew. He straightened his black jacket as he realized that the conversation was at an end. He thought he should say something in parting, but knew, deep down, that he should just leave. With a click of his heels, he turned with military precision and marched from the chamber. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as the bright lights receded. It was the first time he had ever seen the Sith in person and he hoped it would be the last.

The meeting had unnerved him and he pulled on his high collar to loosen it and catch his breath. As Commandant of the finest academy in the Empire, he was normally a confident man and he didn't like feeling this way. Part of him resented the oversight into his affairs and having been summoned like an errand boy by Lord Vader didn't help his mood any. He grunted sourly as he passed a group of cadets standing at attention for him.

Commander Ozzer slid through the door into his office and sat heavily into his black office chair. He had written a declination letter to the girl already, but fortunately for him, he hadn't sent it yet. She was way too young – most cadets started their plebe year at 17 or 18. A couple more years of seasoning and she'd be perfect. He read over her application again. Her mother had been killed in the crossfire of a rebel attack…damn insurgents…they should know what's best for them. Her father was an instructor and loyal member of the Empire. The girl's psych profile was a bit sketchy, but within normal tolerances. She'd bend to the will of the Academy. But, as Vader said, she was impressive. She was already an accomplished pilot and had the highest entrance score in many years. But could she stand the emotional demands of the training or would it break her?

Well, no matter. It was decided. He brought up the letter on his monitor and quickly changed it to an acceptance letter.

Miss Juno Eclipse,

Congratulations, on behalf of the Galactic Empire, I take great pride in offering you an acceptance into the Imperial Naval Academy….

He would keep an eye on her. If Lord Vader said she was special, he wanted to be there to see what happened.

**W/N - **Thanks to Padawan Mage for the inspiration on this. I hope you enjoy this little intro.


	2. Service, Fealty, Fidelity

**- From the Force Unleashed - Before the events in the book/game**

**The Imperial Naval Academy**

"The best and brightest," she said, savoring the words on her tongue as if they were fine confections. This is what it meant to be accepted into the hallowed halls of the greatest military academy the galaxy had ever known. This wasn't one of the shoddy officer training schools that sprang up all over the Empire to fill the many Imperial officer slots in the military, this was _the _Academy and only through its halls came the elite of the Empire. Young Juno Eclipse had beaten out over 5000 applicants to earn this one slot…this one seat in the Imperial Navy. Only the top two percent made it this far. No slouches themselves, the other applicants had vied, competed, and tested to be here, but they were all undone by a 14 year old. Indeed, she had earned this singular honor. Her test scores were the highest in years and she was the youngest cadet ever accepted. This was a moment to be proud. Why then, did she feel like a fraud?

In her mind's eye she could see her father looking down his hawkish nose at her and hear his derisive snort. She couldn't understand why? Wasn't this what he wanted? She would serve the beloved Empire and make him proud. That was all she ever wanted…just once, to have him say it. Why was it so hard? Juno bit her lower lip as she stood at attention among the line of other cadets. It would happen one day. She knew it in her heart. She could just imagine him saying it. "Juno, I'm proud of you." Yes, it would happen one day. She would graduate and he would be there smiling and she would serve the Empire.

A hand slapped across her face, bringing Juno back to reality. Her cheek burned where she had been struck and someone began screaming at her, his spit and hot breath flooding her senses. It was all a blur. She hadn't slept in two nights since she arrived.

"Cadet Eclipse, are you deaf as well as dumb?"

Her mind raced. What on Coruscant did he say to her? She beat herself mentally for daydreaming. "Sir, no sir!"

"Then what are the principles of the Academy? What have you been learning these past two days?" the drill instructor screamed. He had a small, wooden baton in his hand, which he carried stiffly. Everything about the man was stiff, the way he walked, the way he talked, he was more droid than human. He jabbed the stick onto her nose and then got right up into her face again.

"Sir, the principles of the Academy are '_Service, Fealty, Fidelity_', sir!"

A snarl formed on the DI's lips and flecks of spittle flew from his teeth. "And are you a loyal servant of the Empire, cadet? I highly doubt it."

"I am sir! My loyalty is beyond reproach!" She meant it. She believed it. She lived it.

The DI stepped back a pace and smiled. He pushed his baton into her bosom. "Then prove it."

Juno took the baton slowly as if she were unsure of what it was. She was confused. "Sir…what do I do with-"

He flew into a rage again, looking down at her with eyes full of judgment…just like her father. She would never be able to please him. "Are you stupid?" he asked, not expecting an answer. He grabbed her roughly and turned her to face the cadet standing next to her, a young man with a square jaw and beady eyes. He never moved or blinked as the tirade went on. The DI pointed to the boy. "Hit him."

Juno was horrified. What could this possibly prove? She hesitated. It seemed like an eternity as the DI looked on in silence, disapproval written on his face. His lower lip was pushed out, taunting her and his eyes spoke volumes about his disdain. Was this what loyalty was, blind obedience? Was this what it took to become one of the elite? Was this what the Empire wanted, an officer corps willing to commit violence upon command? Juno's gut tightened like a noose and she thought she was going to be ill.

She struck the boy. This is what her father would want. She could see the DI relax. A corner had been turned in her mind. The boy didn't flinch. It couldn't have been so bad. She found admiration for the fellow cadet. He was true of heart and with a will of steel…a fine example of imperial purity. She brushed her blonde hair back and returned to attention, her chin jutting out with pride.

The DI took the baton back and nodded silently. Juno liked that look. It felt good deep down. He approved. She was going to get along just fine here.

"The best and the brightest," she said again in a whisper.

**The Imperial Naval Academy**

The physical training was tolerable, even enjoyable at times. The corps of cadets had just completed a 10 kilometer run and hand to hand combat training. Juno was a swift as she was intelligent and regularly led the pack of runners. In her Imperial physical training uniform of a gray t-shirt and blue shorts, she locked a fellow cadet in a wrist lock and drove him into the mat with a turn of her hips.

"Well done, cadet," a burly instructor said to her as she completed the pin and wrapped the boy's arm behind his back.

"Thank you, sir!"

The physical training or PT instructor waved his arm around his head. "We're done for the day. Rally up, people!"

The cadets moved as one, scrambling up into prearranged ranks, neat and crisp. As one, they called, "Sir, Cadet Class 08 Alpha, formed and ready, sir!" Juno snapped to, lowering the guidon, a staff with the class colors, a source of pride and esprit de corps.

The PT instructor walked among them, giving them a quick inspection. Juno wasn't worried – her uniform was perfectly fitted and her hair perfectly in place. She had yet to receive a single gig from inspection and was honored by being selected to carry the class colors. Yes, there was some resentment at this, but too bad, if they fell behind her, it was their problem. The elite of the Empire didn't worry about the weak.

She thought for a moment about what led her here. It was almost by chance that she saw the recruiting ad at on a banner. Happy and beautiful people dressed in smart uniforms smiled at her from a holo emitter.

"_...So don't just dream about applying for the Academy, make it come true! You can find a career in space: Exploration, Starfleet, or Merchant Service. If you have the right stuff to take on the universe, dispatch your application and join the ranks of the proud!_"

Wow, that image hit her hard and stayed with her all of this time. She was at the tip of the spear.

"Squadron…ten-hut!" the instructor bellowed and the cadets snapped to. Juno raised the guidon in a crisp move and held it high with her left arm held horizontally across her chest. "Leeeeft…face! Foooorward…march!"

The sound of hundreds of feet striking the pavement in perfect unison resounded in her ears as the instructor gave various commands. Juno smiled – march as one, think as one, fight as one. All personal considerations were subordinate to the Empire. One day, the rebels would regret what they had done to her mother.

As the cadets moved as one body, Juno could see a man in a black uniform approach. He was tall and had a small mustache that sat right under his nose. He had gold braids around his shoulder…the Commandant!

"Preeeeesent…arms!"

Hundreds of right hands snapped upward in salute and the Commandant returned the gesture. For some strange reason, he was staring right at her. How could that be? She was just one of a thousand…a cog in the great gear of the Empire.

In another second the Commandant was out of view and they were back at the gym. "Fall out and shower up, cadets," came the call. "You have ten minutes then fall back in for political indoctrination!"

Juno was quick and efficient as always. Her locker was perfectly organized: soap, towel, change of uniform…all placed to maximize time savings. She was in and out in a flash and standing at attention in front before anyone else arrived. She _would _be a TIE fighter pilot. She could smell the interior of the cockpit already…feel the stick in her hand…taste victory from every rebel kill.

When the rest of the class fell into formation, Juno knew the class was smaller. Cadets had washed out. A third of them would be gone before graduation. This was not a place for the weak. The march to the classroom was short, allowing for little reflection. In fact, the frantic schedule all but prevented personal introspection. It was something to be frowned upon anyway.

The class entered and went efficiently to their assigned seats and Juno placed the guidon on a rack. When the class was settled, a kindly man, with a professorial look entered and smiled at them. Juno felt a little surprised as every instructor thus far had been abusive and harsh and she had the bruises to prove it. The man pulled a frayed wool sweater tight around his body as if he were cold. There was a twinkle in his eye and his gray beard made him seem…cuddly. Juno caught herself smiling back.

"Welcome, cadets. I am Professor Klaus. I think we will all get to be good friends in time," he said with genuine warmth. He spoke in a clear and articulate manner, definitely a man of learning. Klaus leaned over and waved at a small door and puppies waddled and skidded into the class. They were adorable. Juno giggled at their antics. "What could be more loyal than a puppy?" he asked the class with a big grin. "Service, Fealty, Fidelity. You will learn these concepts and grow and live them with your puppy."

Awwww, she was going to get her own puppy. They would live together and train together and be was one. She would know the true meaning of fidelity and love from her puppy. They would become a team. This, she knew. She ran down and selected her companion. He was a furry dog with big eyes and a happy face. She loved him instantly and wrapped him up in her arms, burying her face in its fur. "I'm going to name you Dirk." A good name…a loyal name. As she played with Dirk to the delight of the professor, Juno failed to see the dark shadow pass over Klaus' face as the smile turned to a sneer.

**w/n - **I'm hoping to bring the reader the sense of what it's like to be indoctrinated like that and molded into one mind. Juno will become a true believer, but what will happen? What erodes her individual will? Will things occur that shatter that faith?


	3. Hell Week

**W/N - **Many thanks for your support and reviews. Arigato gozaimasu! I am pleasantly surprised by the number of good historians out there. I hope to bring you into the cult of personality now and get further into the characters. I want to show how Juno gets her mindset at the beginning of the game/book. There will be action later and even a view at Starkiller soon. Just fyi, I went through a toned down version of this.

**The Imperial Naval Academy**

The durasteel statue of the Emperor was larger than life. He towered over the corps of cadets, looking down at them with benevolent eyes, his hands resting gently on the heads of adoring children. The statue bore the terrible facial scars from the treacherous Jedi attack so many years ago as a reminder of the trials that all loyal servants of the Empire must bear. Every student here could cite the Creed of Vengeance that would guide the Empire toward justice against the Jedi and other evils.

Cadet 3rd Class Juno Eclipse gazed up at the massive figure, so powerful and so regal. How awful it must have been to have been betrayed and mutilated by the Jedi, but his justice was swift and sure. She felt a chill down her spine just being in the presence of his likeness. She rubbed Dirk's furry head and he licked her fingers. It brought a smile to her face. She loved when he did that.

"You feel it too, don't you, Dirk? It's like he's here with us…watching over us."

Dirk let out an affirmative bark. He was still a puppy, flopping around with floppy ears, but he seemed to understand her.

"He is always with us, Miss Eclipse," a man said and she turned to see Professor Klaus. His beaten sweater was pulled tightly around his chubby form and his graying hair was unkempt as always. His fatherly smile bore into her and she looked away, blushing red. She was not use to having someone give her affirmation. Klaus reached down and rubbed Dirk under his chin and puppy rolled around, wagging his tail. "He really likes you, Juno. You've done a great job caring for him."

"Thank you, sir!" Her military bearing had not left her for a second. She pulled her black uniform blouse tight and aligned her belt buckle with her buttons…known as the gig line.

Klaus put a gentle hand on her shoulder. He had a firm grip with soft and warm hands. Juno wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Her father had _never_ touched her in any emotionally meaningful way. Contact with her seemed repugnant to him and she felt it deep in her heart growing up. How she yearned for even the smallest sign of love…or even warmth. She knew that she was damaged goods in the social arena. The only thing that was left was to be the best and the brightest and she would be that if it killed her.

Klaus sat her down near a stone fountain. He had a round and inviting face ringed with a bushy white beard. It was cool here with the spray of water filling the air. She searched his face, wondering what he would say. "Juno, you have so much potential. I've seen the leader in you in the short time that you've been here. You're future in the Empire is going to be a bright one."

He seemed to know just what to say to fill her empty heart. She gulped hard. No one had ever said such kind things to her. She couldn't keep eye contact and her face burned red.

"Look up into the face of our Emperor," he continued and she gazed upward at the scarred, but kind face. "He cares for you, Juno. He cares for all of us. I had the pleasure of meeting him, years ago…after the ceremony in which he became Emperor. He was so powerful…so noble," he told her and she hung on his every word. "You know, there are times when he cannot sleep because is so worried for our welfare."

Juno shook with emotion at the description of that great man. If someone so grand could care for her, surely her father could too. She followed the professor as he stood and walked to the statue and together, they placed their hands on the massive metal foot.

"Juno, we must pledge our fealty…our very souls to this man. He weeps for those hurt by the rebels…he weeps for your mother."

Juno choked and stifled a hot, salty feeling in her nose. Her vision blurred and she quickly wiped her eyes. There could be no weakness here. "Thank you, professor," was all she could manage to say, but someone cared for how she hurt inside and she would not forget it.

Then, he leaned in and took a cautious look around. A conspiratorial look gleamed in his eyes. "Juno," he whispered, "I'm not suppose to tell you this, but you should be prepared for tonight."

Her eyes grew big as saucers. "Prepared? Prepared for what?"

"For Hell Week. The drill instructors will are going to put you all through the ringer for the next seven days. Go now and get your things in order. This will be an opportunity for you to lead," he urged and Dirk whimpered, seeming to sense the impending emergency.

"But…but professor, why me? Why are you telling me?"

He put that warm, fatherly hand on her shoulder again and she wanted to stay here with him forever, basking in the glow of his approval. "Because I see so much of my…no," he said, turning away. He seemed embarrassed. "Nevermind. Just go, Juno, go and make me proud."

She snapped her fingers, bringing Dirk to her side and they sprinted off back to the dorms. She pulled her black cap off as she crossed the threshold of the door as dictated by regulation and marched into the common area where several cadets studied. She needed Omega Flight to snap to – this was _her_ small unit within the cadet class. A couple of them looked up as she whistled loudly. "Everyone, on your feet!" A few looked annoyed, but she pressed forward. "I've received some positive intelligence – we need to get our rooms and uniforms in order immediately."

The young man that she had hit stood up. A skeptical smirk from him came through loud and clear. "Cadet Eclipse, is this a joke?"

She thought for a moment, praying it wouldn't be. A trickle of sweat dripped down her back. "No, my intelligence is reliable. We have to move quickly, the instructors will be here soon." Dirk barked as if backing up what she had to say. For a pup, he was so smart. Cadet Hanson Rave appeared to examine her for a moment. She wasn't sure why, but the intensity of his gaze made her stomach chill. Then, he nodded while pursing his lips, his square jaw set in some decision. He looked around the room.

"All right, you heard Cadet Eclipse, let's get the lead out!"

Everyone leapt into action – act as one, think as one, fight as one. Juno felt a surge of excitement and she began pointing to different parts of the dorm. "I need three here for boot polishing, four to the latrines, and the rest…on me." In the controlled chaos, three cadets sat on the floor and spit shined the flight's boots while mops and buckets came out of closets. Dogs barked in anticipation as Juno led the other dozen or so down the hall to the end room.

"What's our next move?" Hanson asked amid the commotion.

She pointed to Cadet Greelo, a green Rodian. "Stand watch here with Dirk and two other dogs. Warn us of any approach."

"Aye, ma'am."

Juno then flung the door to the room open and motioned inside. "We start here. Make the room will be inspection ready and then we move down the hall."

Hanson nodded, the skeptical smirk gone. "Make it happen!" he yelled to the crowd and the cadets rushed in, fixing beds, folding clothes, and arranging closets. They seemed to flow and think as one, dodging around each other and passing cleaning implements around as if they were an orchestrated dance. Juno dug her hands into a bin of laundry and began folding underwear into 8cm squares. She glanced up as Hanson was measuring the distance between hangers in the closet. It looked like she had turned an enemy into an ally.

They moved from room to room like a plague of locusts, cleaning and arranging with rapid precision. When they had gone three quarters of the way down the hall, Juno brushed by Hanson. She grasped his arm. "Thanks for your support, Cadet Rave."

He gave her a wink as he pulled a sheet tightly over the bed. "I've got your back," he said and then gestured to one end of the sheet. "And if you'd kindly pull your side down…."

It was back to business and she pulled and tucked the sheet under the mattress. The rough wool blanket went over that and they pulled it tight as Cadet Trammel measured every corner. "Forty-five degree angles," she reminded him as she pulled a credit from her pocket and bounced it on the blanket.

"Not bad…for a pilot wannabe," Hanson told her.

Just then, a cadet from Echo Flight walked in. "Hey, I'm looking for…. What the heck are you guys doing? We're in stand down mode."

Juno's blood ran cold. Did she have them do all that work for nothing? She would be a fool. No one would trust her again. She looked into Hanson's eyes, but he gave her a reassuring nod. She turned back to the other cadet. "I'd suggest you get back to Echo Flight and get moving."

He shrugged. "You're full of crap. The instructors are all off camp-"

Dirk sprinted past the cadet and up to her, barking. She knew then that she was right. "Good boy," she said, rubbing his head. The pup panted and wagged his tail, knowing that he'd done good. "This is it, people!" she called. It was just past 1800 hrs. It would be a long night.

The din caused by the banging on trash cans rang in everyone's ears. Juno's heart skipped a beat. Despite being prepared for the event, fear gripped her heart. The Echo Flight cadet turned white, his mouth hanging open in shock and awe.

Then, she saw him. Drill Instructor Hart stormed up, banging his stick on the inside of a metal trash can. His uniform was crisply pressed and muscles rippled under his tight shirt. He was born to intimidate. He looked the Echo Flight cadet up and down, causing the boy to wither. With a robotic move, he slammed the trash can on the ground, making everyone jump. "Cadet, what are you doing here?" he screamed, spittle flying into the boy as he grimaced. Hart jammed his finger at the ground. "Get down! Get down on your face!"

It was going to be a long week.

Uncounted pushups and sit-ups later, Juno was herded into her room with her bunkmate, Cadet Amanda Wery, a spritely brunette while the dogs were kept in another room. The sound of screaming, barking, and chanting filled the entire dorm like an insane asylum. Hart stomped in and immediately turned their beds over and threw the sheets in the hallway, hurling obscenities at them. Well, the beds _were_ neat. Then, it came out of nowhere. Hart reached down and pulled a box of candy tarts from the mess of blankets. A look of horror spread over his face and he picked the box up as if it were a dead rat, something full of filth…something to be reviled. "What is this? What is this?" he bellowed, making Juno's ears hurt. She had never seen those before. Hart was pacing like a caged tiger, holding the box up in their faces. She could see Amanda shrinking.

Something flashed in Juno's mind. She wasn't sure why and she wasn't sure how, but something made her do it. "Sir, it's mine, sir!"

Hart walked stiffly around the room for a few seconds before coming back to her. Terror boiled in her throat and gripped her chest like a vise. What had she done? "Yours, huh?" he asked as he looked back and forth between the two girls. Sweat poured down Amanda's face and her lip quivered.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

The DI ripped the package open with one move and threw the tarts on the tiled floor. He ground them with his boot that was polished to perfection. Juno sighed. This wasn't too bad. So, some candy got smashed…so what? Hart grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. "Get down, Eclipse! Get on your stupid face and eat those damn tarts!" On instinct, she scrambled to the ground. Crumbs and filling were smeared on the tiles. Her face burned with humiliation as she licked the mangled tarts from the floor. Why did she do that? Things couldn't get much worse. But she was wrong.

Tired, sore, and confused, she was dragged outside into a torrential downpour. In the darkness, she could see other cadets jumping, running, and crying to their mothers, rain streaming down their faces. Hart pointed to a spot in the mud and she leapt down, bracing herself up with her arms, which quivered with fatigue now. "Down!" she heard and she lowered herself to face the brown water. "No, get your face in the mud!" she heard and a boot pushed the back of her head down. Surely, it couldn't get any worse. But she was wrong.

As she blew muddy bubbles all she could think about was the Emperor's kind face, his hand beckoning to her. "Stay strong, Juno," she heard him say. "You will be at my side one day."

She pushed back up and spit out unspeakable filth from her mouth. "I will be strong for you, my Emperor. I will be faithful."

But…she was wrong.

**In a Shelter from the Storm**

Commandant Ozzer watched the spectacle on a grand monitor from a warm and dry room nearby. He had to chuckle every time Cadet Eclipse lowered her face into the mud. She looked so miserable. Finally, her arms gave out and she splashed into the brown puddle, but she kept rising back every time. Such determination…such strength. Lord Vader was wise for making the selection that he did. She would be a powerful tool for the Empire. She was really buying all of that political indoctrination. The psych profile was dead on. But, they weren't done yet. She had 29 months to go.

Professor Klaus came in and sat next to the Commandant. He crossed his arms and pulled his sweater tight. Sometimes, the chubby professor scared him more than the thought of meeting Vader again.

"I trust it went well with her today?" Ozzer asked, stroking his small mustache with his thumb and forefinger. They watched as Hart herded some of the cadets together in the rain. The DI handed Juno and Cadet Greelo each a staff.

"Yes, very well…very well indeed."

On the monitor, Juno swept the Rodian's legs from under him with a swing of her staff. The boy fell into the mud, but struck her in the thigh. Ozzer winced. That must have hurt. "Did you use the statue again?" he asked with a sarcastic chuckle. They saw Greelo rise, only to be struck down by a circular swing. Juno's lips were curled as if she were shouting, but it couldn't be heard on the monitor. Only the harsh buzz of the overhead lights filled the room.

"Of course. Why change what works?" the professor said, matter-of-factly. Ozzer saw that he didn't blink when Juno leapt over an attack at her legs and then flung Greelo over her hip and into the mud. She twisted his arm around his back and they could see the Rodian's face grimacing in pain. That must have hurt.

"Well, keep it up. It's what Lord Vader wants," Ozzer instructed. Something was nagging at him though. "Professor," he said and the man looked at him. "Do you actually believe all of this?" The cynic in him knew that this was all for show. They were just churning out cogs in the Imperial war machine.

Klaus seemed offended. "With all my heart, Commandant…with all my heart."


	4. Crimson Banners

**W/N - **Many thanks, Jen. :D Let's take a look at Starkiller. We end Hell Week. Yonde kudasai and otanoshimi nasaemase (please read and enjoy).

**A Secret Training Facility**

A young boy, maybe in his late teens, winced as smoke rose from the burnt flesh on his arm. He knew he shouldn't scream even though every fiber of his being wanted to. The red lightsaber had just made contact with his skin and it was only the restraint of his master that prevented him from losing the limb. So, instead of screaming, he shook in agony and forced himself to rise.

"You are slow, my apprentice," a deep, emotionless voice said. There was no mercy in that voice…no compassion. "You continue to make the same mistake."

The apprentice bowed his head, his face burning with shame. "I am sorry, my master. I shall try harder."

No sooner did the words leave his mouth when the dark shape came at him again. His master was like a shadow, a spectre…a thing without substance. The red blade arced down, a wide and powerful cut. The apprentice had no time to think, only react. His hand went up to meet the blow and red met red with the crackle of energy. The master's attack drove him back and pushed his weapon down near his face. A crimson glow reflected off of his dark eyes and he could see the soulless mask that covered the master's face. He could feel the heat of the master's blade on his forehead now and knew that he would not be spared if he erred a second time in a row.

With a wave of his hand, a tool flew at the back of the master's head, but the dark shape turned and cast it away with a thought. This gave the apprentice a split second and he rolled away as a red blade cut through the air where he had been. It would have cloven his head in two – the master was not pulling any punches today.

He came up to the master's side…an opening, albeit a small one. There was a rush of adrenaline. Maybe he would be victorious today? He cocked his hand back to strike and something slammed into the side of his head. The dark shape blurred for a moment under a white hot wave of pain and his attack went wide, humming as it cut air. He almost cried out, but he knew not to, even if he had to bite his lip to keep silent. Then, another black shape filled his vision. He tried to duck, but a gloved fist found his eye and the impact drove his head back. Hot, salty blood caressed his tongue and he knew he had to get back, get some distance. He tried to throw some objects at the master with his mind, but a red lightsaber clove them all in pieces. The master was always a step ahead of him.

Another object hammered him in the back and then one in the arm. A rainstorm of metal engulfed him and he tried to block them, but he was flailing now. His mind could barely conceive of how much power his master had in the Force. Now, the black shape was getting closer and closer. Rage and fear flooded his mind and his heart pumped angry blood into his limbs. With a barely controlled shriek, he drew the Force into him and objects shattered upon a shield that he created. For a brief moment, he felt pleased. He had never accomplished this before. The master might be proud…if he didn't kill him first.

Then, the black shape was there, cape whirling and black, soulless, mechanical eyes seeing right through the apprentice. A red blade came out of nowhere, slashing laterally, seeking the apprentice's head. The boy's weapon was out of line…too far away. Red energy crackled as it grew closer in slow motion. The powerful cuts of the Juyo Style were impossible to stop if you were not in position. With sheer determination, the apprentice willed his body to speed up and his muscles and sinews screamed in protest. With a flick of his wrist, a red blur crossed in front of his face and the two lightsabers met in the middle, snarling like tigers.

He had saved his own neck.

The master turned away without word or ceremony and unpowered his weapon with a flick of his thumb. The boy stood there, wondering…wishing for some encouragement…any word of wisdom. His heart began to sink before he remembered that he was not suppose to have any heart, only the will of the master.

The master stopped and turned his skeletal visage back. The boy always got a chill in his gut whenever the master stared at him. Now, only the raspy sound of mechanized breathing could be heard. "Your progress is faltering, my apprentice. I am having to teach you the same lesson twice. It is inexcusable."

The boy stifled a disappointed sigh. He had survived again. That should be enough. He had even learned a few things. One day, he would be strong and would overthrow the master and the process would begin anew. That was all that his life was suppose to be – train, fight, kill, destroy the enemies of the Empire. What more was there?

As the dark shape glided from the room, the apprentice's arm felt as if it was on fire. The burn mark was in the shape of a blade and fairly deep. It would require some attention. He gritted his teeth and called out, "PROXY, I need your help."

**The Imperial Naval Academy**

Six days had gone by. Six long and grueling days. Juno didn't think she could run another step. Heavy drops of rain pelted her, stinging on her face. Her once luxuriant blonde hair hung matted and dripping in front of her eyes. Her legs and arms felt like lead as she took another aching step. Worst of all, she was so cold…so unbelievably cold. Dirk barked at her, jumping up and down in a puddle. He never seemed to tire. "I can't go on," she complained to him and he whimpered, sensing her fatigue.

The world around her seemed hazy and far away. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in a week even though she'd learned to doze standing up. She looked back down the muddy trail to see other cadets staggering behind her. Sergeant Hart ran beside them, shouting obscenities at the slow ones. Even in the rain, his uniform was impeccable. "Are you going to die on me?" he taunted one cadet. "Then die!" The boy fell into the mud, flailing weakly and he gasped like fish as water pelted him in the face.

Juno paused for a moment, letting another cadet pass her and she wiped water from her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to lie down too. Even lying in the disgusting mud would be better than this pain, but she knew she should go on. Dirk was tugging at her pants, urging her forward, but something kept her rooted to this spot. She could see the pain in Cadet Valvasor's face and contorted limbs. Just then, Cadet Rave limped by and she grabbed his arm. "We need to go back."

Cadet Bulay stopped in front of them. "What? We're running out of time," the girl said, clearly upset. "I'm not washing out for you guys." Then, she splashed through the mud up the trail.

"Let her go." It was Amanda, Juno's roommate. "Let's go back." Cadet Rave nodded as he wiped rain from his beady eyes. Dirk knew what they were doing and he bounded back to where Valvasor was flopping around. The dog looked back to Juno, his eyes beaming. Juno dug deep and found a small reserve of energy.

"Come on, Dirk," she said, motioning everyone back down the trail. They ran over to the fallen cadet. Yes, it violated the Creed of the Strong, but he was Omega Flight…what else could they do.

"What are you doing?" yelled Hart, spitting rain on them. "He's weak! Let him die!"

Juno found something strange in her soul…something she never knew existed. It was like a fire in her belly. She stood up and got eyeball to eyeball with Sergeant Hart. Dirk was right beside her, his teeth bared at the man. "Sir, it's not going to happen. He's coming with us, sir!"

Hanson and Amanda pulled Valvasor up and draped his arms over them as Hart lay into Juno. "Eclipse, you stupid piece of trash, you're running out of time. Do you want to wash out? Do you want to go home to your daddy and be a drunk like him, whining about unfairness? Yes, Eclipse, go home to your daddy! I'll buy the two of you the first round and you both can fall off your chairs in a depressed stupor, crying for your dead momma."

She didn't know what happened next. Suddenly, Hart was on his ass and her fist hurt. He looked surprised with his jaw wide open and his hand rubbing it. She was shocked herself and was going to say something. No, nothing needed to be said. They had to hurry. She shot him a shrug and sprinted off to catch the others.

They'd gotten up to a slow trot and Juno grabbed hold of part of Valvasor and pushed. They might still make it. Dirk barked in front, urging them on. The rain was coming down in buckets now and it seemed that, for every three steps forward, they slid back two. Brown rivers ran down the slope and over their feet.

Valvasor groaned as he was half carried, half staggered along. "I'm not going to make it. Go on, you can't wash out."

Juno grunted as they hauled him a few more steps. "Not a chance. Act as one, think as one-"

"Fight as one," Hanson finished. Juno turned to him and smiled. He, too, looked just as miserable, water running through his short, black hair and dripping off of his chin. Then, there was someone beside them. It was Hart. Juno was starting to hate him, but that's what he wanted.

He stood there, arms crossed, his biceps bulging under his soaked shirt. A trickle of blood ran down his nose. His dark eyes bore into Juno and she thought for a moment he might rip her apart. Then, he motioned with his head. "Come on, cadets. Do you want to finish this or not?" He moved behind and kicked water up on them. "Move it!"

Juno wasn't sure what to make of it, but for some reason, Hart actually _wanted_ them to finish. Something in them clicked on at unison and they sprinted for the finish line. It was so close now. She could see it through the rain. Every plodding, splashing step was agony, but they were almost there. "I wanna be an Empire soldier," she heard Hart chant. "I wanna storm some rebel scum…."

The cadence gave her strength. "Motivated!" she responded. "Inspirated!" The clock ticked down and Juno tried to push harder. Then, it happened.

When she wasn't looking, her ankle found a divot in the road and she went down hard. By the time she wiped her eyes, they were across the finish. She tried to stand, but red hot pain shot up her leg and she fell back into the water. She wasn't going to make it. At least her friends made. So what if Valvasor wasn't the strongest…he was smart. He deserved to be here and to serve the Empire. She'd wash out now and go back home. She could see the look on her father's face already. Those dark eyes glaring down past his hawk nose. That tense jaw with tightly pressed lips. He'd just snort when she told him that she'd washed out and he'd turn and walk away, shaking his head. She'd seen it all before. Why should it change now?

Cadet 3rd Class Juno Eclipse wanted nothing more than to lie down and drown in the rain. She heard Hanson and Amanda yelling for her to get up. It wasn't going to happen. She was out of gas. Every fiber of her being had been pushed beyond the limit. She had let everyone down, herself, her father, her Emperor. She closed her eyes and let the rain hammer her face. Then, something seized her by the shirt collar and yanked hard. She could feel teeth and a cold snout. Dirk was trying to pull her along, but he was too small.

"Dammit, Dirk, just let me go. Find a better master."

His growls and snarls told her that he was going to pull her across the line if it killed him. If not for her or her father, then she should do it for him. Crawling and pushing with her good leg, Juno inched forward as Dirk pulled and tore her shirt. With one final push, she rolled across the line and then lay exhausted as Dirk licked her face. She faintly heard cheering and could see Hanson reaching down to her.

"Damn Eclipse, you have heart," he said as he pulled her up and let her lean on him. It felt so good to have his strong arms support her.

Sergeant Hart stood there, hands on hips. He looked down his pug nose at her, water running off its tip. His jaw was tense and his lips tightly pressed and she sighed. It was her destiny to let people down. She blinked and stared back at him – at least she'd have her pride and dignity. But wait, there was a twinkle in his eye and he let loose the faintest of smiles. He gave her a nod.

"Get your ass cleaned up, Eclipse. I'm not sending you home yet."

**Coruscant**

Long shadows cast darkness over vast areas of the Emperor's chamber, giving it a sinister, morgue-like pallor. Across the wide room, a cloaked figure sat behind a grand desk and turned to watch his apprentice stride over the plush carpet. The apprentice moved stiffly, his mechanical legs aching with every step. Ever since he was maimed, there was pain…there was always pain. No amount of drugs or meditation could take that from him and he had learned to embrace it for it drove his rage. It is what his Emperor wanted for it made him stronger. And, one day, he would be strong enough.

He reached the desk and looked down at his master through his enhanced optics. He could see everything and in such incredible detail such was the quality of the visual in his mask. However, everything had a red tinge and sometimes it drove him to near madness. He longed to see things with his own eyes, free from machines. He could almost recall a time when he could breathe with his own lungs, feel with his own fingers, even love. But that was so long ago and his body was now broken beyond repair, a scarred and hideous thing. There was no going back.

He knelt as he always did. "My master…."

"Rise, Lord Vader." The voice was gravelly and harsh in sound, the result of the battle with Mace Windu that had burned the Emperor.

Vader rose and stood still as a statue. "The plan is proceeding as ordered, my master. It may take a few more years, but it will bear fruit."

"I am a patient man, Vader. I have waited many years to come to this point."

It was very true. The plan to undermine the Jedi and overthrow the Old Republic had taken ever so long. Vader was far less patient, but he had seen the results of the Emperor's meticulous planning and he couldn't argue with them. "My apprentice is slow and clumsy, but he will be the tool that we need at the right point in time."

The Emperor nodded, his beady eyes twinkling. He seemed pleased and that was all that mattered…for now. "And what of the second part of the plan? How is she doing? I am concerned for her."

"If she survives, she will be great asset to the Empire."

If Juno could have heard them, she might have realized that this was not the type of concern that she wanted. But, she was too young and naïve and far too enamored of the Emperor to have seen the truth.

**The Imperial Naval Academy**

The miracle of modern medicine was, well…miraculous. Juno stared down at her ankle and flexed it back and forth. "Wow, it's good as new," she said, wanting to leave the infirmary already. She did _not_ like it here. It smelled of antiseptics and blood. She tried to jump off of the table.

"No, no, not so fast," said Professor Klaus as he held her foot. He slid on a flexible brace over her ankle. "I want you to keep this on for a few days, just in case."

She grimaced at the thought, but she trusted him. "Okay. It won't slow me down, will it?"

"Not a bit," he said, reassuring her with a wink. She just wanted to reach out and rub his fuzzy beard. Dirk yapped with glee, wagging his tail and spinning in circles. When she was brought here, he would not be separated from her. Klaus gave the dog a friendly rub and Dirk rolled over, kicking and yapping. It was a hilarious sight. Juno hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. It felt so strange that she thought something was wrong with her.

"Thank you, professor. I appreciate everything that you've done for me."

He smiled through his thick white beard. She could really get use to people smiling at her. "It was my pleasure, Juno. Now, off with you. Get back to your flight."

She hopped off of the table and bolted from the room with Dirk in tow. She looked up into the night sky and noticed it wasn't raining any more. It was a small blessing. In a flash, she was back at the dorm where all was dark and quiet. Was there something wrong? All of the dorms seemed silent. She rushed up the stairs and flipped on the lights. Nearly everyone was passed out on the ground, exhausted from Hell Week. She knew exactly how they felt. She was about to sit down when it all began again. Upper classmen stormed the building, shouting and banging things. "Fall in! Fall in! Get your asses up and fall in outside in your Class A's," they hollered, telling the cadets to put on their formal uniform. Everyone scrambled up, looking dazed and confused. Juno could see Hanson's eyes unfocused, searching around desperately. Greelo ran into a wall.

She grabbed them and shoved them down the hall. "Come on, hurry!" she urged and ran to her own room. She pulled Amanda's uniform down and checked it before tossing it to her as she staggered in. The girl's eyes were bleary and baggy beneath her curly brown hair.

"I can't take much more of these mind games," Amanda complained as she pulled off her water logged t-shirt. Juno followed suit and was quickly into her black slacks and coat. They threw on their caps as they exited the dorm.

"Hurry up!" she called as Omega Flight formed up slowly and painfully. Hanson jumped to attention next to her and gave her a tired wink. In another flash, they were in neat, ordered ranks and Juno mentally counted heads as she raised the guidon. "Omega Flight, all present and accounted for!"

Hart was there staring down at them. His lower lip jutted out in contempt. "On me, at the double quick!" He began a fast jog away from the dorm. What could it be now? How much more punishment could they take? The clatter of feet on pavement filled the night sky and Juno could sense the exhaustion in the ranks. They were at the end of their rope. She could now see the auditorium. Surely, this couldn't be good. Hart pointed to a spot on the landing. "Form up here!" They rushed forward and snapped to. Without another word, he motioned them up the steps to the entrance. Juno led the way and set the guidon on the stand. It was cool inside, even pleasant. This could only mean that what lay ahead was not.

As she crossed the threshold onto crimson carpet, resounding music filled her ears and she saw giant crimson banners unfurl. What could this be? The cadets from other flights were filing in too, confused and wary. The music was inspirational, loud and dramatic and her heart beat quicker at the sound. On the sides, upper classmen in crisp, black dress uniforms clapped and cheered as they passed. Everywhere, there were red banners and golden statues of the heroes of the Empire. Then she saw it, a small congregation on the stage and behind them, a grand painting of the Emperor, looking off into the distance, his arms around proud and strong children. Around his image were the symbols of the might of the Empire - TIE fighters, AT-AT's, and stormtroopers who helped bring peace to the galaxy. This must be a dream.

They were ushered to the stage where she saw Commandant Ozzer and Professor Klaus standing with the cadre. "Room…ten-hut!" Hundreds of boots snapped together in perfect unison. The room fell silent. The Commandant strode forward and gestured to the corps of cadets. "At ease. Cadets, you have just survived Hell Week and that is something to be proud of. But you may ask yourself, 'why did I do it?' Why did I endure such agony and humiliation?"

Juno looked around. What was he getting at? She could see upper classmen carrying in several boards that were covered in velvet sheets.

"I will tell you why, cadets. It's because of this," he said and swung his hand back as the sheets flew off. On the board, the name of every remaining cadet was written in bold, red letters as if they were written in blood. And, next to each name was pinned the insignia of an Imperial ensign. These were their rank pins. This is what they would earn. "Each of you will earn this. Each of you has made me proud. You have made the Emperor proud."

Juno could stand it no more. Hot tears burst from her eyes and she fell to her knees, overcome by emotion. The endless days and nights of abuse had taken their toll. But, all of the agony was worth it, just seeing her rank pin there on the board. Yes, she would earn it. She felt a fool for crying, but then, she noticed wailing all around her. There wasn't a dry eye in the auditorium. She looked over and wiped her eyes to see Hanson there on his knees, bawling. He turned to her and she wrapped him up in a tight embrace. It was so good to hold onto someone, especially him.

"But, we are not finished," the Commandant called and Juno rubbed her nose, sweeping snot away with her sleeve. "Cadet Third Class Juno Eclipse, front and center."

She blinked hard and looked around. What could he want with her? She looked into Hanson's eyes. "Go," he said. "You have to go."

She rose slowly and walked up the stairs to the stage, still looking around, Dirk at her side. The professor beckoned to her, smiling through his bushy beard. Still stunned, Juno marched up to them and came to attention. "Cadet Juno Eclipse reporting as ordered, sir!"

The Commandant pulled a small, golden eagle from a case and pinned it on her chest. "For exemplary devotion to duty and outstanding leadership, you are awarded the Cadet Eagle. Wear it proudly."

Juno choked again and tears flowed down her cheeks like the rainstorm. She bit her lip, unable to speak. Dirk yapped twice. Then, the Commandant shook her hand and she saluted. "Thank you, sir," she croaked. As she started to turn, the professor pulled her aside. She smiled at him in thanks.

"I have something else for you, Juno. You can't wear it yet, but one day…," he said and handed her a small box, covered in velvet. She opened it and, inside were silver wings…the wings of a TIE fighter pilot. He turned her back toward the audience and the dramatic music sounded again. There, standing beneath the image of the benevolent Emperor, all was good in her world.

**W/N - **Hmmm, is something blooming? Can you see Berlin?


	5. Dreams and Nightmares

**W/N - **Thank you so much, Jen. Arigato gozaimasu! A year has passed. Let's look back at Starkiller again. Juno's not out of the woods yet. I hope to show the destiny that will bring them together.

Other malarkey - A 78 year old Nanadan Kyoshi (sword master) kicked my butt. He would put Yoda to shame. I did score Ippon on a Godan who was once on the world championship team. I lost 2-1, but hey, I got one.

Yonde kudasai!

**A Secret Training Facility**

Meditation was always an annoyance for the apprentice. He didn't like having to reflect on things – there were always bothersome questions in his mind. Who was he? Where did he come from? Did he have a name? He tried asking this of his master once…when he was still a child. Big mistake. He still had a scar above his eye from that. It was useless to worry about small things like that. He had bigger issues. In his reality, he was only 'apprentice.' He took a couple of breaths to clear his mind and tried to shut out the droning of the environmental controls.

The other thing he disliked about meditation was that time had no meaning. A second, a minute, an hour…it was all the same. Not that it mattered a whole lot in this secret place. His days were made up of training, fighting, and meditating and not a lot of anything else. It had been a year since the master nearly lopped of his arm and it could have only been a month for as much as he paid attention. He wasn't even sure how old he was – somewhere between 16 and 19 he guessed.

His dark eyes flitted open for a second and adjusted to the dim, red lighting. He thought the master was away, but he wasn't sure. Part of the terror of his world was never knowing when he would be attacked…never knowing when his life would end in the blink of an eye. These things were all that his master required him to worry about. This was all he needed to think about to serve his Emperor.

The apprentice noticed that the temperature was rising. Was this a new test or just a malfunction in the environmental controls? He had once read something about this place called 'outside' where there were no controls, no machines, just these things called plants. He wasn't sure if it existed or if it was just another test to trick him. Those fiends called Jedi were a tricky lot – he had to be prepared. Come to think about it, the apprentice had only lived in a handful of secret training facilities run by the master. Was this the entirety of the galaxy, he, the master, and PROXY? He'd never even seen the Emperor, the man he'd been born and bred to die for. He just had to take it on faith that the Emperor actually existed.

Soon, sweat trickled down his face and dampened his frayed robes. He had to remain focused, but it was uncomfortable. Should he keep meditating? Should he get up and check the controls? "PROXY," he called for his faithful droid, but there was no response. He fidgeted, trying to force a drop of sweat to fall from his nose. Focus on something else, he told himself. Should he break meditation and if the master should catch him, there would be hell to pay. He tightened his gut and exhaled deeply, letting his mind shift into nothingness. Images began to coalesce and he thought he saw something he knew was called a tree. How did he know this? Was it something he'd seen as a child? There were blurry faces and movement, but so indistinct as to be unrecognizable. Voices called out around him, angry or afraid, he wasn't sure. The feeling of heat grew on his skin, distracting him.

Another image flitted into his mind and this one was stranger still. He'd never seen anything like it. Someone was walking around, a person he thought, not a droid like PROXY. Perhaps the person was an alien, like the master had told him about. The person was dressed in black with a black hat and had a human-like face – he could tell that much - and had yellow hair. How strange indeed. Perhaps this meant that there were people out there. He became curious and tried to probe the vision further. The person's face was like his, but smaller, softer, smoother with big blue eyes. The person's body was totally unlike his own, more slender with bumps on its chest and wider hips. His nostrils were filled with a smell that was…pleasant. What an odd creature. He found himself even more curious.

Then, the snap-hiss of a lightsaber sounded behind him and the vision evaporated. He rolled out of the way as a blue blade sliced the air, slashing into the ground. He reached down for his weapon and tried to get a view of his attacker, but all he could see was the blazing tip of a lightsaber coming at his face. The apprentice bladed his body and threw his head back, letting the thrust pass his nose. He could tell right away that it wasn't the master. The master preferred powerful strokes and his attacker was using the elegance of Makashi against him. It must be a treacherous Jedi.

The apprentice cartwheeled away and drew his weapon at the same time. From the shadows, he saw his opponent fly at him with a tightly controlled cut. He still couldn't see the man's face, but knew it must be a Jedi. How did one get in here? With a twirl of his hips, he spun and unleashed his red blade, parrying the attack away. The Jedi staggered forward, off balance and the apprentice rotated his wrist and cut upward, sending the man a step back. The initiative had shifted.

He moved in to close the distance, but his opponent stepped back in and they crashed together, a frenzied ball of arms and legs and lightsabers. The apprentice grabbed hold, but the Jedi moved left and brought his knee up into the apprentice's gut. The impact took the wind out of him, but he hung on. If he let go now, his head would be exposed. With his hands grasping the Jedi's robes, he pulled the man to him and snapped his head forward. The headbutt was crushing and he heard bones and cartilage break. The agonized groan was satisfying. This is what he was made to do – slaughter Jedi and bring the enemies of the Empire to justice. It was the Jedi who let go.

He saw the opening. The man's head was unguarded. With a stamp of his foot, he let go and brought his red blade down on the crown of the Jedi's head. Sparks flew in every direction, blinding him for a second. The Jedi was dead. Perhaps the master would even be pleased.

"Ouch…." PROXY lay there, his holographic emitters sparking.

The apprentice looked around, confused. "The Jedi…what happened? I killed him."

"Oh no, it was just me master. I've just received a program upgrade. Remember, it was you who instructed me to kill you at my earliest convenience."

He was not entirely convinced and kept looking around. "Yes, but what's with the Jedi?"

"To make your death more enlightening I've downloaded a holographic program to be able to appear to be a Jedi…or any other threat so that I may appear more real when I kill you."

He was disappointed that it wasn't a real Jedi. He ached to get into a real battle. "Thank you. I think that will work out well."

PROXY got back on his feet. "I'm sorry I failed to kill you again. I'll try harder next time. May I get you a drink?"

The apprentice smiled…not something he was very familiar with doing, but the droid had a way of humoring him. Convinced that there was no real Jedi, he finally unpowered his lightsaber and put it away. Was there anything real to his world? It was better not to ask such questions.

Something was bothering him though – the vision. What was that creature he saw in his head? He tried to focus again, bring the vision back, but it was gone. Frustration abounded. "PROXY, can you recreate what I saw in a vision?"

The droid was returning with a glass of water and seemed confused. "A vision? I'm sorry, but I have no way of seeing what's in your head."

The apprentice nodded, realizing that he had been foolish. Only Force sensitives could do such a thing. "Sorry, PROXY, nevermind." But, he had another idea. "PROXY, I'm going to describe an alien to you. Can you identify it?"

"Certainly."

The apprentice described his vision, a clumsy retelling of the stunning creature that had been in his head.

PROXY's eyes dimmed for a second as he processed the data. "Master, what you have described is a female."

"A what?"

"A female…of your own species. They are referred to as 'she' or 'her.' They are essential to the reproduction of your species."

That didn't answer a whole lot for the apprentice. "Well, what do they do?"

"Do? I would suspect that they do the same things that you do."

That was nothing but frustrating. He was back to square one. So, his species had a second half. The person was now completely lost in his head, so, what did it matter now anyway? The allure was gone. "Let me go back to meditation."

"Certainly. I shall go and attempt to modify my combat programming to increase the odds of killing you."

"That would be a good thing to do," he said as he drained the glass and knelt down. He inhaled deeply and let his mind clear. Things began to come into focus again. But, something kept distracting him. He could smell it again…that strange, soft, pleasant scent. It was just beyond his ability to identify. It was like he could see…her again, but distant as if through a thick veil. This time, he pushed the scene away for good. The master would kill him if he became distracted by unimportant things.

**The Imperial Naval Academy**

It had been a long year since Hell Week and things had quieted down somewhat. The corps of cadets of Class 08 Alpha had settled into a routine and were no longer the underclassmen of the Academy. Cadet 2nd Class Juno Eclipse was looking forward to hazing the new plebes come their Hell Week. After all, it was tradition.

Cadet Greelo sat in the dorm common area with his science books, reading about genetics while Amanda read some letters from home. Juno's face was buried in a book on aviation and space flight – she was now career tracked as a pilot, but she knew only the top cadets would actually get there. "Did you get anything from home," Amanda asked. Juno hadn't. It had been months and then, she'd only get a terse letter with a few updates. She'd sent her father an image of herself wearing the Golden Eagle, but he never said anything about it. It was like she had never earned it in his eyes.

"No," she said and looked back down into her book. She wanted to change the subject. In her mind she kept ruminating about why he had never congratulated her and she didn't want to let on that it bothered her so. "What did you get?" Juno asked, peering into a box that Amanda had received.

Amanda brushed her curly brown hair aside, a sign that she was nervous. "Ummm, nothing much."

Juno saw a familiar looking box and snatched it up before Amanda could react. "What? More of those damn tarts?" Suddenly, she recalled all of the trouble she had gotten into for claiming them as her own. Licking smashed filling from Hart's boot was about as low as she could have gotten. Her mouth twisted in irritation.

Amanda blushed, turning beet red. "My dad keeps sending these. I use to like them as a kid," she said and then looked back at Juno. "Thank you again for taking the heat. I don't think I could have handled that night otherwise."

Juno sighed with a smile on now. "It's okay. I don't know why I did that. It seemed the right thing to do at the time." Just for a second she could imagine a loving father who would take the time to send her tarts and an encouraging letter. She felt a bit envious. Then, with a mischievous look, she tore open the package and popped a tart into her mouth. With crumbs flying in all directions she tried to speak. "Mmmmmif I was going _chomp chomp_ to take mmmmthe blame for that, I _chomp_ might was well eat one."

"My, you look dignified…definite officer material," someone else said. It was Hanson. Juno nearly choked and Hanson had to slap her back a few times. Several coughs later, most of the tart was on the desk.

Greelo wiped filling from his green face and tilted his book to let crumbs roll off. "You're cleaning that up, Juno," he protested and Amanda and Hanson fell to the ground laughing. She had to admit it was pretty funny. Greelo didn't think so, but his sense of humor was lacking anyway. Dirk let out a couple of yaps to join the mirth and then began licking up the crumbs. Boy, he was getting big so fast. His furry brown tail was wagging furiously. He looked back up to Juno, panting, as if to ask permission to eat more.

Juno gestured to the dog and shrugged. "There…clean…you happy?"

Hanson gave her a half smile, showing he approved of her comeback. He reached across and touched her lip. It was like a starburst had gone off on her skin and she stifled a gasp. Hanson stopped, looking like he'd been struck. Was it the look on her face? "Filling…you have some filling on your lip," he said, pointing to his own lip with his free hand.

It took a moment to sink in and then Juno's face brightened again. "Filling, oh yeah. Thanks." What a stupid thing to say, she thought. She was the front runner to be the class honor graduate and yet, that was all she could come up with…filling, oh yeah. She wanted to slink away.

She was going to look up and give him a sheepish look, but then she heard it. Everyone's ears perked up at the same time. They had let their guard down even though they knew they shouldn't. "Fall in! Fall in! Get your asses moving!" It was Hart.

He stomped into the common area as tarts and books spilled off of the table. Juno snapped to attention. "Sir!"

He looked as if he were going to walk by and then stopped and did a double take. His eyes drifted downward and she knew what he was looking at. "Eclipse, you stuffin your face again?" He never missed a thing.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Drop and give me twenty! Then, change into your PT gear and fall in at the steps."

She scrambled down to the floor and began pumping her arms. She could see his boots, one of them tapping as she exerted herself. This seemed to be her standard view of the man. Then, she could feel his hot breath on her ear. "You think you're smart, huh, Eclipse? Number one in the class…. Pilot wannabe…. Well, I got your number," he said, his face so close to hers that she could smell his sweat.

"Permission to recover, sir!"

"Get you ass up."

She scrambled to her feet and came back to attention. She could see the others in their PT gear running outside. She was way behind now. Hanson stopped for a second and they made eye contact. With a nearly imperceptible tilt of her head she told him to go. He lingered for a moment longer, took a deep breath, and then ran away. Hart had that damn stick in his hand and brought it up to her face. He jabbed her in the nose.

"I got my eye on you, Eclipse. Get your ass moving."

In the blink of an eye she was gone. She sprinted with Dirk down the hall and into her room. He was leaping up and down, excited by all of the commotion. "Quiet, Dirk. I have to change." She slipped out of her jacket and whipped her pants off and then pulled open her drawer. Her blood ran cold. "Where's my…. Where's my PT gear?" She knew she hadn't misplaced it. Someone was trying to sabotage her. The clock on her desk continued to tick and if she were too late, she'd rack up the demerits. Dirk was barking louder now and it began to annoy her, but she looked over and he was pointing his nose at the trash can. With a growl, he reached his snout in and pulled out her shirt and shorts.

Then, she knew someone had thrown it in there. Her blood boiled. Who could it be? Everyone had access to her room. There was no time to figure it out. "Thank you, Dirk. You saved my butt again," she said as she yanked the gear on along with her running shoes. She gave him a rub under his chin and kissed his nose. "Let's go!"

Juno flew down the steps at a full tilt and saw the flight assembled with their dogs. Without slowing down, she grabbed the guidon and fell in.

"Glad you could join us, Eclipse. It wasn't too much trouble was it?" Hart asked sarcastically. She wanted to slug him again, but her ire was reserved for someone else now. Who was it? She wanted to look into everyone's face and see the traitor, but she knew better. "Sir, Omega Flight all present and accounted for!"

Hart looked the flight up and down. "Sorriest bunch of scum I've ever seen. The rebels will have you for breakfast. All right, what are you waiting for?"

He took off at a run and the flight followed. It looked like they were heading to a trail that ran along a clear lake. This was a place that Juno liked to go to ease the stress during her runs. A kilometer passed and then another. Juno was just warming up and it felt good to stretch her legs. Hart ran beside her and began chanting, "I don't know, but I've told…."

The class called out, "Empire wings are made of gold."

Hart picked it up. "I don't know, but it's been said…."

"Rebel wings are made of lead."

"Sound off."

"One, two."

"Sound off."

"Three, four." And so it went, for kilometer after kilometer with Hart's cadences becoming more racey and macabre as they went – there was even something about Casey Jones and a bunch of hookers. Juno found herself blushing at that one. Then, they came to a clearing along the trail just beside the lake. Juno wondered how the Academy was able to get such a beautiful property to train on, but they were the elite of the Empire, after all.

Once they formed up, Juno raised the guidon and looked into everyone's face. No one looked away. There was no sign as to who the culprit might be. Maybe she could get Dirk to pick him or her out later.

"Is everyone here?" bellowed Hart.

Juno lowered the guidon. "Sir, Omega Flight, all present and accounted for."

"Fall out and gather round."

She could see a bunch of helmets and padded gloves. They were going to have personal combat training again. She actually loved this stuff. If only she knew the identity of the rat – she'd give them a lesson. She would ask Hanson and Amanda to help her too. The cadets shuffled into the clearing and picked out helmets and gloves. Hanson tossed her a set and donned his gear. Hart began passing out officer's sabers.

"All right, cadets, you're not always going to have a blaster or it may run dry on you. So, if you find yourself in that situation, you're going to have to do what?"

"Fight, fight, fight!"

"And what do we do to rebels?"

"Kill, kill, kill!"

"What makes the grass grow?"

"Blood, blood, blood!"

Juno was pumped up now. One day, those rebels would pay dearly, for her mother and for the Emperor. They were going to find themselves on the wrong side of her guns and they would be sorry. She took a saber in hand. It was light and flexible…not sharpened. The cadets squared off and she found herself against Opal Bulay, the cadet who had passed her in the rain a year ago. They never really got along so Juno was going to take some pleasure in this. Hart ordered some warmup drills to begin.

"Thrust! Recover! Thrust! Recover!"

Over and over, they lunged at each other, putting the point on the other's heart. Then, they did the seven cut routine – cuts to the head, cheek, flank, across the chest, back to the flank, cheek, and head. Juno's touch was light and fast, her fingers and wrist were honed.

"On your guard!"

She settled down with her knees slightly bent and her weapon held in front of her, angled across her face. Opal began with her saber held high, point downward – an aggressive stance that would rely on the thrust.

"Begin!"

On cue, Opal lunged, the tip of her blade racing at Juno's throat. Juno took a step back. Distance was so important in good fencing. She twirled her wrist and picked the attack up in a circular parry. She dropped her hand and delivered her riposte to the flank, but Opal swept it down and away with the clang of steel.

Juno didn't think her opponent had learned that one yet so it surprised her. There was another thrust at her heart, but she inverted the blade and smacked the attack up with her guard. Another twirl of the wrist and her blade landed on Opal's head. "Point!" Juno cried and then turned and walked away, swinging her saber back and forth in a sign of contempt. There was no arguing that touch – it was clean.

She reset and returned to guard. This time, Opal took a low guard, point held out – another aggressive stance. The girl had just a hint of a sneer on her lips. She leapt out, alternatively cutting and thrusting and Juno gave ground, parrying and riposting as their blades made a _tikatak tikatak_ that rang in her ears. Juno shuffled to the side, keeping her footwork tight. Opal thrust, missing her by a centimeter. Juno came back, cutting to the cheek, but, in the blink of an eye, Opal ducked.

Juno seemed slow to respond. Her chest was exposed. Another thrust sought her heart, but just as the tip was about to reach her, she swept it up in a circle and spun the blade around. Opal's saber flew from her grasp as Juno's blade raked down her chest. _Thwop! _"Point!" Juno cried and turned away again. She was way too cocky.

The next thing she knew, someone was on her back, hitting her on the head. She was stunned. Who would be so treacherous? A sharp pain in her back sent blinding agony up her nerves to her brain. She fell to her knees.

"Get up, Juno!" she heard someone call as if from a great distance. "Get up!" Dogs were barking all around her now too.

It was not the Imperial way to interfere with duels. The strong had to win out. Using all of her training, Juno swept backward with her leg and was rewarded with a yelp and a _thud_. She turned about to face her attacker just in time to see a foot impact her head. The world went gray. Holding her head with both hands, she felt someone climb on her back and try and get an arm around her neck. Immediately, she turtled her neck, tucking her chin under the arm to keep from being choked. It wasn't working. The arm kept working its way down to her neck. She would have to do something radical. She let the arm wrap around her throat.

She might have three or four seconds until she blacked out. Five since she was a trained pilot, practicing high g maneuvers. The arm squeezed tight, but Juno felt her attacker loosen in other areas. She slammed her elbow into someone's gut and heard a wheezing grunt. Then, she threw her head back and connected with a nose. She was free. In a second, she slipped the hold and scrambled around her attacker's back – it was Opal. She dug her heels into Opal's thighs and yanked the woman's head back, threatening to break her in the middle.

"I give! I give!" she heard the girl cry. Her face was bloody.

Juno released the grip and slapped the back of Opal's head. "You do that again and I'll rip you in half next time." She stepped back, but felt wobbly. That blow to the head was making her dizzy now. She staggered to one knee and Hanson rushed to her, holding her up.

"I…uhhh," she began, but it was hard to put words together. Suddenly, he looked so cute. She pinched his cheek. "I like your smile. You should smile more often." Then, the world went black.

She wasn't sure is she were unconscious or awake, but something was worming into her head. It was like someone was watching her. It felt a little familiar – she'd had this feeling before, a couple of days ago when they were in an outdoor class. She was standing so as not to fall asleep and was wearing her black uniform with cap. It was kind of creepy.

Then, it seemed like a veil was lifted and she were awake, but everything was still in a dreamy sort of state. There was a dim red light bathing the entire area and a droid moved around, tidying things up. She seemed to float forward and saw a young man kneeling on a cold, metal floor. His eyes were closed and he breathed slowly. His hair was short, almost stubbly and he had a small dark goatee. She would certainly consider him handsome. His clothing was frayed and rustic looking, matching the austere setting. She tried to reach out to him, but she realized that she had no substance. Was she dead?

Then, a dreadful feeling made her turn. A dark shadow appeared, black cloak swirling behind it. Its face was skeletal with black, soulless eyes. There was a flash of crimson. She tried to wake the man…warn him, but her cries were silent. The spectre passed through her and she felt an overwhelming horror. She screamed.

**W/N - **One of the cuts Juno uses is a bandarole, down the chest diagonally from shoulder to hip using the flick of the wrist. The grappling hold is used in Krav Maga and other arts like MMA.


	6. Honing the Edge

**W/N - **Jen-san, kokoro kara arigato gozaimasu (thank you from the bottom of my heart). I do appreciate you all stopping in and reviewing. Thanks on the tip on the rebels. I was under the impression that there were already rebels and that they fomulated an alliance at the end. I want to show how the apprentice gains a little skill with every fight and every wound to eventually be able to challenge the master. I also want to inject a little intrigue into the Academy and build it into a sort of demented, right wing Hogwarts. And please, by all means, keep the suggestions coming.

Other malarkey - My friends got me into this insane P90X and ab ripper workout. It's worse than Hell Week, trust me.

**A Secret Training Facility**

The attack was so sudden with little warning. Only the hairs on the back of his head gave him any indication that something was wrong. Perhaps it was the Force. Before the fear in his gut could even register in his brain, he rolled sideways, only hearing the lethal hum of the blade cut over him. The Force propelled him back on his feet and he kicked at the black shape, finding nothing but swirling cape. This was the real deal. The master was back.

He crouched as he'd been taught, his eyes wide open, looking for any threats. His senses were heightened now, his vision keen. From under the billowing cape, a point a red light appeared, snarling, growing larger. With the master, the apprentice never knew when or where the strike would come from. This was the deadly horror of Lord Vader's style. Watching the thrust rise toward his groin, the apprentice waited…waited, and then flung his body to the side as he snap hissed his lightsaber out. He cut, one-handed, at his tormentor and was rewarded by sparks – he'd struck home. The brilliant bits of molten metal showered the air, blinding the apprentice for a split second. He scrambled to finish his wounded prey, resume guard, and reengage. His eyes focused on the spot where the master should be, but there was only a blank void in the Force. The master had moved.

The apprentice's eyes bulged now in true fear, seeking left to right to find his attacker. He reached out with his mind of discover the angle of any new assault. There was nothing. His hands shook, making the weapon quiver. He would be snuffed out in the blink of an eye, no one but PROXY and the master ever having known of his entire existence. Terror…but then rage drove him. He felt a tremor above him. Like a giant bat, it descended from the ceiling, cape billowing like wings. The apprentice barely brought his hands up in time to block the powerful two-handed cut that drove him to his knees. He snarled like a feral dog and slapped the master's red blade away. He lunged forward, using the tip to skewer his foe. The cape swirled and the apprentice hit nothing but air. A frustrated howl flowed from his chest.

"Good, my apprentice," the deep, sonorous voice said, making the apprentice's guts chill. "Feel your anger. Unleash your rage."

He _could_ feel it now. It was like a rat eating his innards, clawing its way to the surface through his chest. An unquenchable fire blossomed too, burning away the boy he used to be. The fire now forged him into the hard and unyielding weapon the Emperor wanted. He would be the fire of justice for the Empire.

Panting and snarling, the apprentice extended his power. Yes, the master was near. Pictures coalesced in his mind's eye and he could feel the movement of his attacker. The shadow was fading. The spectre began to take form. He sensed the strike coming from his flank and deftly moved away. The red blade slashed down, snarling, but the apprentice was no longer there. He allowed himself a brief moment of satisfaction before he beat down on it with his own lightsaber. The impact of the clashing red beams forced the master's weapon down and now he could see it – an opening. The master's skeletal visage was unguarded. The reflection in the master's black eyes showed his enraged features. Like a mousetrap, the apprentice sprang, twirling his blade down on the master's head. Every fiber in his being wanted to split it like a gourd and end his lifelong misery.

In slow motion, he could see his blade cutting an arc downward, but all the master did was raise a finger. Then, it was like he was in a hurricane and a fierce wind swept him off his feet. With a horrified cry, the apprentice hurtled backward and crashed into a metal wall. His head spun. His body screamed in pain. Coughing and choking back agonized tears, he inched back up onto his feet. He hadn't even caught his breath when he saw the crimson spike coming at him again. He tilted his head to the side and the lightsaber rammed through metal, sparking, creating rivulets of molten steel, dripping down at its impact point.

He kicked out hard, connecting with something. The master grunted, but continued the merciless assault. The apprentice dodged right and then left, just ahead of slashing cuts that took chunks out of the wall. He could feel the rhythm and flow of the motions and thought he could time them. A lateral strike nearly took his head off, raking across the steel. The apprentice felt hot sparks on the back of his neck as he timed the opening. The master's blade cleared past his head leaving his flank exposed. The apprentice uncoiled like a cobra and struck into the master's side. He had done it. He had defeated the master. There was a momentary elation until the smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils and he looked down to see a red hot spike of energy buried in his belly. At first, he felt no pain, but then, he was paralyzed by agony and terror as his nerves caught fire. He could see the master's black body armor, rent with glowing embers falling away from the master's side. Even if he should die, he had struck a good blow – that was all that mattered. He forced a smile.

The master yanked the lightsaber from his gut and all strength left him. His weapon clattered to the ground and he slid down the wall to lie in a crumpled heap. It was like something had exploded amongst his innards. "You've killed me, master."

The master's red blade vanished with a hiss and he stood over the apprentice, looking down with his soulless black eyes. A shiver ran down the young man's spine. "My apprentice, if I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead. It is only through my patience and mercy that you yet live." The voice radiated anything _but_ patience and mercy. The master turned and began to walk away. "I expect you to be ready to train again at a moment's notice. Have that droid attend to you. There is no excuse for weakness. Should you be unprepared the next time, I will not hesitate to remove your head."

The apprentice gurgled something, choking on his own blood as the master strode away. He rolled about weakly, trying to hold his seared guts in with a bloody hand. "PROXY…PROXY…I need your help." One day. One day he would win. A smile actually came to his face when he thought of how he had struck a blow against the master. He would remember that and he would get better every time.

He could hear PROXY clanking about now, gathering medical supplies. It wouldn't be long before the faithful droid attended to his wounds and the pain would be gone. Until then, he tried to remember the face that he had seen in the vision…so alluring and soft, unlike the hard and cold life that he had lived. It was like…she…was behind a veil again, just out of reach. Try as he might, he could not focus on that face. There was only the lingering scent…that pleasant scent that spoke of a place beyond metal walls and environmental ducts. He lay back and sighed just as PROXY knelt down and put a medical scanner up to his belly.

"Oh master, I dream of inflicting such a horrible wound on you one day."

The apprentice would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much. He closed his eyes and felt the Bacta spray onto his skin. At least he had her scent to keep him company.

**The Imperial Naval Academy**

"It's quite different, seeing Hell Week from the other side of the fence," said Hanson and he and Juno watched the plebes running around like frightened hens as they had been for the last seven days. She had to chuckle. After the endless torment of last year, taking it out on someone else was a necessity. It was the Imperial way, after all – the weak would be weeded out and sent to less elite positions in society. Several plebes had already washed out…and washed out hard.

She tilted her chin up, looking down her nose at the poor trainees, running about. "Remember the one guy who kept crying for his mother? How he made it this far is beyond me." She tucked a stray strand of blonde hair back into place and adjusted her black cap. With the nurturing that she was receiving from Professor Klaus, it was becoming easier and easier to fall into the role of the elite. But, she was not quite there yet.

Hanson moved a little closer to her and nodded agreement. "He had no business being here." She could feel him now, just brushing shoulders together. It was like an electric field was buzzing around her, giving her goose pimples. What was this strange feeling? He tilted his head toward her and inhaled. "You smell nice."

She had dabbed on a little of the scented oil that had once been her mother's. It was all she had left of the woman who bore her. It was difficult to picture her now, so many years removed from her death, but the enchanting scent always remained. Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable and fixed her eyes on a struggling newbie.

"Get moving, plebe!" she yelled at a boy, a little older than her and Dirk yapped as if to add affirmation to her order. It had been odd at first, being the youngest cadet, but she was growing use to it. She looked over to Hanson and winked at him. Their first year at the Academy had made him rock hard and he filled out his uniform nicely. She felt a flush in her cheeks and suddenly felt hot. She couldn't understand what was happening to her.

He coughed nervously and broke eye contact and then stormed over to a group of plebes doing pushups on the dirt. She saw Sergeant Hart picking up a hose and spraying them with water. "Get down in the mud!" It seemed like only yesterday when she was there.

"You've really come a long way, Juno," she heard someone say from behind her. She turned to see the professor and a smile came to her lips.

"Thank you, sir." He had really been a true mentor to her and through him she had learned to love the Emperor. Plus, he always made her feel at ease, something that she found agreeable. "I am just glad that it's not me out there."

"If I must say, you looked adorable blowing bubbles in the mud."

She wrinkled up her face and swatted him on the arm with her hand. "I was miserable," she said in mock offense.

"You bore it very well. I'm proud of you."

He always seemed to know just what to say. "Thank you again." She looked back over to Hanson, who was kicking mud on some of the plebes. He seemed to be having fun.

"You like him, don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

She was completely unprepared for such a question and her heart skipped a beat. What were her eyes saying? For such a simple question, she felt the fate of the Empire rested on her answer. "Ummm, no, no, he's just a good cadet is all." Was that the real answer or just a convenient one? She bit her lower lip and tapped her fingers on her thigh to ease the tension. She looked back at the professor because she felt she must.

He gave her a look that told her he didn't believe a word of it. "Oh, my mistake, Juno."

She wanted to change the subject quickly and took a deep breath. "Um, professor, I have something that's been bothering me." She trusted him. He would know what to do.

"You know you can speak to me any time, don't you?"

"Yes, I appreciate that. I discovered that someone is trying to sabotage me."

He seemed shocked, his mouth falling open and his eyes widening. "What? Who would want to do that?"

"I don't know. Someone threw away my PT gear so I would be late and get demerits. What do you think I should do?"

He let out a long sign and narrowed his eyes. She knew he was upset by this. "It's clear that someone has become jealous of your success. Let me think on how we should approach this," he said, stroking his white beard.

He would know what to do. She was confident of that.

The hazing of the plebes was reaching a fever pitch now and she knew it wouldn't be long before they would be taken into the auditorium to see their shiny new ensign pins. Hart was working one cadet over and he seemed just about to break. She figured she should head over and join the rest of the fun. "Thank you, professor. I knew you could help. I put my faith in you." She felt a firm, fatherly hand on her shoulder and she briefly touched it with her fingers before walking toward the final misery of Hell Week. She looked up into the sky to see a clear evening. "Look, it's not even raining for them," she said back to the professor, shrugging her shoulders.

She walked by Greelo, who was down on his knees, harassing some guy who was doing pushups. "You suck! You're pathetic!" she heard in passing. Dirk trotted by her side, growling at the plebes. For some strange reason she now felt sorry for them. How could that be? The Empire had trained her to honor the strong and look down on the weak. Even though she had endured the abject humiliation of the event, she couldn't find joy in tormenting the helpless. This would probably be something that would get her in a lot of trouble one day.

"Come on, Dirk. Let's sit this one out." He gave a little whimper as if disappointed and followed her over to a bench, where he sat at her feet. She rubbed his soft, reddish-brown fur and watched his ears perk up and his tail wag. If there was such a thing as love in this Empire, she felt it for Dirk. She tapped her lap with her hand and he jumped up and starting licking her face. She snapped her fingers and he became attentive, his puppy eyes looking up into hers. With a laugh, she held out a treat and he snapped it up. "I don't know, Dirk. I don't know why I feel this way. I should be out there, making them strong, honing them through toughness."

Dirk spun around and pointed his nose as Hanson. Juno rolled her eyes. "Oh, you too, huh? Look, I don't need you guys ganging up on me, telling me who I like." But what did she feel? She knew nothing of romance – her father wouldn't allow it. She had no role models of any sort in this department. All she had was duty to the Empire. She patted Dirk on the side and he curled up in her lap. It was night now and she looked up into the starry sky and wondered what it would be like to fly the TIE fighter, up among the stars, battling the enemies of her beloved Emperor. Off in the distance, the yelling and screaming began to die down, signaling the impending end of Hell Week. It was about time to change into her dress uniform. She rubbed Dirk under his chin, tickling him. He just loved it when she did that and he squirmed on her lap, panting with his tongue out. "Okay, time to go. We can't be late."

**The Office of the Commandant**

Commandant Ozzer looked out from his window down upon the harassment that was being doled out to the plebes. He always got such enjoyment out of the yearly event. It was one of life's few pleasures. Since he had been transferred from commanding a brigade of AT-AT's, finding joy was becoming increasingly difficult. He looked back to gaze upon the numerous wall plaques that honored his service to the Empire at a dozen battles where the enemies of the state were crushed into oblivion. So many fools, so little time. Surely, they knew they could not contest the will of the Emperor.

Now, the memories of victories past were bittersweet. Since he had done so well as a field commander, why then, was he posted to babysit? Lord Vader had selected him personally so it must have been a great honor and there must have been a good reason for it. At least he could play a direct role in formulating the future of the Empire. It would certainly be an opportunity for advancement into the ranks of the High Command. If he did a good job here, who knows where he could end up?

He walked back to the window to see the grand finale. "Ah, they look so miserable," he said to himself with a chuckle. He recalled his own Hell Week many years ago when there was still an Old Republic. When the Emperor took power, he had quickly thrown in his lot with the Imperialists. Their vision of the future was grand and epic and that was what every young man truly wanted in life. He was not disappointed.

His dark eyes scanned the courtyard from above, looking at the controlled chaos that was going on below. Something caught his attention…something strange. On a bench, away from the hazing, sat Cadet Juno Eclipse, tickling her dog. What was wrong with her? How could Lord Vader's pet project just sit around when she could be tormenting the weak? What was the Emperor's right hand man thinking?

The doorbell chimed, breaking his train of thought. Perhaps it was Professor Klaus with more information about the class. It was good to keep a pulse on the comings and goings of the students. He had used that same tactic to motivate his troops in the field and knew it worked just as well in the classroom. Little did these brave young men and women know that once they graduated, they would become mere numbers in the Imperial War Machine that would eventually lay claim to the entire galaxy – it was their manifest destiny.

"Come in."

He turned to see a young man, dressed in the uniform of a 2nd Class Cadet, standing ramrod straight at attention with his cap tucked in the crook of his left arm. Ozzer was a little disappointed that it wasn't Klaus and he pursed his lips in irritation. Who was this boy again? "Er, Cadet…."

"Rave, sir, Hanson Rave."

Ozzer took a seat behind the massive ebony desk that dominated the room. He could see boy was nervous. It was something he always got a kick out of…making the cadets sweat. He made no attempt to set the boy at ease. "Yes, Rave, what do you want?"

"Sir, there is something I wish to report. I also believe I can be of assistance where Cadet Eclipse is concerned."

The Commandant raised an eyebrow. This could be interesting. Lord Vader's interest in the girl was odd, but if the Sith was interested in her, so should he. Ozzer softened his face, letting a smile break through. He motioned to a seat in front of the desk. He should hear what the boy had to say.

"Sit down, son. I'm all ears."

Cadet Rave took a deep breath and looked down as if conflicted, his earlier confidence waning. There seemed to be a weight on the boy's shoulders. Ozzer fought the urge to become impatient as he knew this would be important. Rave looked back up and began his story. Ozzer nodded at important points – this was wonderful stuff. He could use the information and, perhaps it would feed into his dreams of returning to the front lines, this time as a Division commander.

Rave sighed. "I feel bad about this, sir, but I want to do the right thing…for the Empire."

"You _are_ doing the right thing, son. I need your complete trust and confidence in this."

"Yes, sir."

Ozzer had to think quickly. He had to make it seem as if he had complete control over the situation. "Cadet Rave, I want you to go about your business as normal. I will have further instructions for you shortly."

"I understand, sir."

"Good…good. You are dismissed."

The boy shot up out of his chair, coming to attention once again. He took a step to the side and then a step back before saluting. With a sharp turn to the rear, he marched away. Ozzer adjusted his high collar and took a deep breath. What he had just heard had a lot of mileage, but he knew that he had to time it right. Should he go to Lord Vader now? If he did, any advantage could be lost. If he waited too long and Vader found out…well, he didn't want to think about that. In any case, it was time for the ceremony. He stood up and looked into the mirror, adjusting his black uniform coat to align the buttons and his belt buckle. He had to look the part of the Commandant, after all.


	7. Ataru

Sorry, I'm out for a few days and don't have time to write a full chapter. I'll post this to keep the momentum going. More from Starkiller and a little on PROXY's development. And, we do a little link to the past. Thank you so much, Jen, Thug, Teh, and Valid. I appreciate your input and time. :D

Other malarkey - I took 2nd out of 16 in the year end Kendo shiai, winning 7 and losing 2 bouts. "Shobu ari!" We got in some good quality tatami mats for cutting practice. My kesagiri (diagonal cuts) and lateral cuts were very good. I'm going to try Gyakugesa (upward diagonal cuts) tomorrow. Dad is going to take us out to dinner tomorrow. Looks like steak. Time for more P90X and AbRipperX workout.

Ii toshi ni narimasu youni! Omedeto gozaimasu! (Happy New Year) Jaa ne, minnasan (see you later, everyone).

**A Secret Training Facility**

"What is this, PROXY?" the Apprentice asked. His eyes were focused on a data file that had been sent to him from the Master. It wasn't a type of file he had seen before – it had strange algorithms attached that were beyond his reckoning.

"I'm not sure, master, but I can access it and ascertain its contents if you wish."

"Yes, I need to see it." If it came from the Master, it needed to be read.

PROXY extended a long probe into the data port and twisted it around a bit. The Apprentice grew a little impatient as servos whirred and the data stream flowed into the droid. He snorted and pursed his lips. "Well?"

PROXY took a step back and began to jiggle. The Apprentice's eyes widened and he too, took a step back. "What's wrong? PROXY?" Impatience gave way to worry as his only 'friend' seemed to be having a seizure.

"I…I…I…d…don't kn…know…m…master. S…something i…is t…t…taking control of me."

The Apprentice rushed back in and grabbed a hold of the droid. "PROXY…PROXY, what can I do?" The prospect of having the droid malfunction or even cease operations was becoming most distressing. PROXY suddenly began to convulse and his from began to warp and grow dark. The Apprentice took an involuntary step backward as black gloves and armor shimmered over the droid's body and a black helmet took shape around black, soulless eyes. The Apprentice's heart froze in his chest and his gut tightened like a noose. "M…master…."

How could this be? How could PROXY suddenly become the most feared being in his small universe? He quickly got to his knees and bowed his head.

"Indeed, my apprentice. I see you have accessed the data file I sent you. You must study it. I expect you to know everything that I will teach you when I return or there will be consequences."

The threat of more and unimaginable pain sent shivers down the Apprentice's spine. But wait…what did the master just say? "When you return? I don't understand, master."

"I am not physically here, fool," the dark shape said in a menacing tone that made the boy cringe. "Your droid has the capacity to mimic any being with his holographic projectors. I shall make use of it for my convenience."

"I…I understand, my master."

The shadow stood over him, looking down, the rhythmic mechanical breathing resonating in his ears. "Look up at me," Vader said in that deep basso voice. Though he didn't want to, he forced his eyes upward. "Embrace your fear. Let it drive your rage. Learn this lesson well, my apprentice."

"I shall, my master."

"Good…and now, there is something I have been meaning to bestow upon you."

The Apprentice's heart skipped a beat – did the master mean to give him praise? He didn't know how to respond.

Vader extended his gloved finger at the boy. "I will now call you Starkiller. It will be an apt name for when I unleash you upon our enemies…the enemies of the Empire."

Now, he had a name…not a real name, but still. He bowed his head in thanks. Then, the dark shape began to fade and the droid stood there in its place. Starkiller breathed a sigh of relief. Even though he had served the Master for years, his skin still crawled at the sight of the shadow. "Okay, PROXY, run the data file."

The droid began to shimmer again and warped into another form. Starkiller glanced sideways, analyzing the new shape. It looked somewhat like the vision he had…yes, it was female. However, it was covered in short, soft fur and had sharp, intense eyes – definitely not the woman from the vision. The shape was dressed in simple brown robes and her hand moved quickly under them.

"I will be your doom!" she yelled in an unfamiliar accent and drew a long, silver cylinder from the robes. Adrenaline rushed into Starkiller's body – she held a lightsaber. A cerulean blue blade shot out from the cylinder with a snap-hiss and Starkiller rolled backward just in time to avoid the cut that sizzled past his head. He spun and drew his own weapon, lunging forward as he thumbed the button on the grip. His crimson blade shot forward toward the woman's face, but she sidestepped and brought her hand up, intercepting the attack.

What is this? Starkiller was confused for a split second – the woman held her lightsaber in an unusual, reverse grip. What style was this? His momentary indecision allowed the woman to slam the pommel of her weapon into his cheek with the force of a train. White hot pain flooded his senses and he staggered back, holding his face with one hand. Forcing one eye to stay open, he saw the woman twirl her lightsaber at him, the angle of the cut unfamiliar to him.

He tried to block it, but he didn't know how. The blue blade sliced through part of his arm, searing muscle and sinew. The woman's momentum carried the weapon around for a new attack. All Starkiller could do was leap away. Fire coursed through his limb, assaulting his mind. The boy had to focus…had to learn the lesson. His brain wrapped around the power of the Force and hurled a crate at the woman. She tried to dodge, but he held her fast and the crate slammed into her, splintering and knocking her to the ground. With his good arm, he pointed at her and flung her into a wall with a sickening thud.

But, she wasn't out of the fight yet. Bloody, but unbeaten, the woman somersaulted at Starkiller, her lightsaber spinning like a glowing top as she reached him. He dodged and then tried to parry, but the attack came at another unfamiliar angle and sliced into his thigh. He was losing this fight.

Down on one knee, all he had to defend himself was the Force. Another strange attack came down on him, but he deflected it just enough with his mind. Then, with his will alone, he forced the weapon back around on its owner and into her head. Sparks flew and she crashed to the ground. Starkiller swung his lightsaber toward her exposed throat.

"Wait, master! It's me, PROXY!"

The blade stopped just short of the droid's neck. Starkiller unpowered it and rolled on his back in agony, his limbs cut and burned. "What…what program is this, PROXY? What am I supposed to learn?"

The droid stood slowly and produced a medical kit. "Master, Lord Vader wishes you to master the Ataru Style. And, to do so, you must learn from one of the great masters of the style, Jedi Juhani, one of the last of the Cathars."

"Cathar's?"

"Yes, a race of catlike sentients. Master Juhani lived many thousands of years ago during the Old Republic. She helped to pioneer this reverse grip. It creates unusual attack angles, does it not?"

"Yes…you could say that," Starkiller said, remembering the near panic he felt at not being able to defend against the style.

PROXY leaned over and began applying Bacta to the wounds. "Here, let's get you healed up so I can try to kill you again."

"Thanks…. So, what else can you tell me about Juhani?"

"Many of the files on her bio are restricted by Lord Vader, but I can tell you that she was once a practitioner of the Dark Side arts. She traveled with a strange group of people led by a woman named Revan."

"What became of them?"

"It seems that they destroyed this thing called the Star Forge and, as they say, lived happily ever after."

Starkiller snorted. He was unfamiliar with that that saying. "I'd like to know more about these people later," he said as he felt the Bacta taking hold. As his arm returned to life, he tried to simulate that reverse grip, but moving his hand in the air. "Hmmm, interesting. I think I'll like this style."


End file.
